Olivier Hunt
Olivier Hunt is a recurring character in both seasons of Rosenoque. He was a suspect in the murder investigations of five people. He also appeared as a quasi-suspect in two cases before he took on a central role in The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque). He then came back as a suspect in the murder investigations of convict Anthony Wolf in Unfriendly Wounds (Case #5 of The Mystery, construction worker Steve Trevors in Slide to Your Doom (Case #46 of The Mystery) and pirate captain Maurice Thunder in Treasures Over Lives (Case #52 of The Mystery). Profile Hailing from Rosenoque, Canada, Olivier is a 24 year-old inventor, mechanic and mentor to Jack Chapman as well as the best friend of FEPD detective Major Lucas. Per his suspect appearances, it is known that he knows vampire lore, eats mushrooms, spaghetti and sunflower seeds, drinks mint tea, Incredible Bulk cocktails and Frosty slushies. He also plays poker, knows how to handle snakes, uses hand sanitizer and is right-handed. In the Mystery, it is learned that he works out, uses strawberry soap, knows mechanics, eats ice cream, drinks coconut water and whiskey punch, takes laudanum and has read the Tempest. Events of Criminal Case Rosenoque Fight for the Rights The Bite of Destiny Derailed for Death Like Fighting Snakes Threat from the Past Disorder in the Court Plans Badly Executed The Thorn Amongst the Roses The Mystery Unfriendly Wounds Slide to Your Doom Treasures Over Lives Analyses As Jordan were unavailable due to the exposure of the traitor, Olivier had the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #54: The Thorn Amongst the Roses *Thomas's Files (09:00:00) *Jordan's Laptop (12:00:00) Gallery OHunt1.PNG|Olivier, as he appeared in Fight for the Rights (Case #19 of Rosenoque), The Bite of Destiny (Case #24 of Rosenoque), Disorder in the Court (Case #48 of Rosenoque), Plans Badly Executed (Case #53 of Rosenoque) and The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque) OHunt2.PNG|Olivier, as he appeared in Derailed for Death (Case #32 of Rosenoque) and Like Fighting Snakes (Case #33 of Rosenoque) OHunt3.PNG|Olivier, as he appeared in Threat from the Past (Case #45 of Rosenoque) Case Appearances *Fight for the Rights (Case #19 of Rosenoque) *The Bite of Destiny (Case #24 of Rosenoque) *Derailed for Death (Case #32 of Rosenoque) *Like Fighting Snakes (Case #33 of Rosenoque) *Threat from the Past (Case #45 of Rosenoque) *Disorder in the Court (Case #48 of Rosenoque) *Plans Badly Executed (Case #53 of Rosenoque) *The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque) *Unfriendly Wounds (Case #5 of The Mystery) *Slide to Your Doom (Case #46 of The Mystery) *Treasures Over Lives (Case #52 of The Mystery) Trivia *Olivier is based off a best friend of BloodyNightWolf (also known as Wolfy), one of the creators of the Rosenoque seasons, who was gone too soon. Category:Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Recurring Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Characters (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque: TM)